Are You the One Spinoff
by aurora.mae18
Summary: Jace and Clary both try and find love in the new house of the MTV show " Are You The One?"
1. Leaving His Ass

Why did I let Iz talk me into this? I asked myself when I walked through the doors to " The House". This is where I am supposed to find true love. I don't believe that kind of stuff, not with my ex Sebastian anyways.

Flashback (One month earlier)

I knocked on his apartment door in Brooklyn. He answered the door. Eyes red and puffy, probably from weed. Or worse.

"What do you want Clary?" He said when he got to the door. "You know this isn't our day right."

" Yeah I know, but I just wanted to talk. It will only take a minute. If it's not a good time then I can come on our day." I said rapidly not wanting to upset him even before I was going to end this. Just then another voice chipped in,

" Sebby! Come on, I want you to come back inside." I wasn't an idiot, I could hear the seductiveness in her voice. Just another reason I was here. I sighed.

" Let's talk out here." He said. Right when he was going to close the door. He yelled inside,

" Be there in a minute."

" I'm waiting for you." The voice yelled back.

" Who's that?" I asked.

" A friend." He said nonchalantly. I took a deep breath. I can feel the tension in the air. This is going to suck. I looked at my watch. Three minutes till Alec and Izzy come save me. Iz, my roommate, knew how he is and told me I should break up with him a year ago. I didn't listen and I regret it, so much. I told him that we should wait, to you know, and that I wasn't ready. He didn't like it but still wanted to date me, so I let him. A year and a half later I woke up screaming, feeling disgusting. I realized he was...taking something from me I didn't want him to. After that it took me half a year to tell Izzy. She helped me get help and we went to this group of people who had been through the same situation as me. She wanted me to move out of his place and into her apartment. When I told him he became abusive and set up specific dates and times that I could see him. I should've known he was sleeping with other girls. I guess I stayed with him because I was scared and he still has my stolen something.

" Okay. I am going straight to the point because you have a friend here." His angular face relaxed when I said this because he probably wanted to get back to his bimbo. I'll gladly let him. He just stared blankly at me. I looked back at my watch, two minutes.

" I'm breaking up with you." I said quickly and quietly.

"What." He hissed. I winced.

" I said, I'm breaking up with you!" I nearly yelled. He took a step back, his beautiful face cringed.

" What do you mean, breaking up with me?" He said rubbing his forehead, wrinkling and un-wrinkling it.

" I'm done Sebastian. I know you've been sleeping with other girls, and doing drugs, and you raped me." I whispered the last part.

" CLARISSA! I DID NOT RAPE YOU, YOU WANTED THAT, YOU WANT ME!" He yelled. I noticed his hands clenched into fists and immediately my heart dropped. I looked at my watch. One minute fifteen seconds.

" WHY DO YOU KEEP LOOKING AT YOUR WATCH?"

" BECAUSE I AM COUNTING THE SECONDS TILL I CAN LEAVE YOU AND YOUR HOE!" Shit, I shouldn't have said that. Sometimes I hate my stubbornness.

" YOUR A BITCH YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT!" He was now in my face. I cowered and stayed quiet. Forty five seconds. He must've seen me look at my watch, he grabbed my wrist and threw me across the small hallway. I knocked over a small table with a vase of dead flowers over and had small cuts on my exposed skin. He took the base of the vase which had not fully broken. The ends sharp. I saw my watch. 10... He took two steps closer. 9...8...7...He was standing right over my limp body, sore from being thrown. 6...5...4... I heard taps coming down the stairs 3...He arm was raised 2…

" I loved you Clarissa but know I want you dead." He said. 1... Alec and Izzy came running down the stairs. Alec grabbed his arm and shoved him against the wall. He brought Magnus to, he was punching him in the face. I smiled with blood came out of his mouth and nose. It wasn't red though, more of black. I let it go.

" THIS IS FOR TOUCHING MY BISCUIT YOU ASSHOLE!" Magnus was yelling at the already unconscious Sebastian. Alec stopped Magnus' fist and told him that was enough. While I was watching the pair, Izzy came over and took my head in her lap smiling down at me.

" Clary, I was so worried when I heard you scream and thuds... I thought we might get here too late. I love you Clary and I am so proud of you for losing his ass." I smiled but exhaustion came over me and I lay asleep in her lap.

Okay so I'm changing a lot and rewriting because my old stuff was trash. I am going to try and be more detailed etc. I might change some of the plot because I rushed into all the matches. I am also going to change some. So yah. Byee


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV/p  
(Next Morning)

I woke up early enough so the cameras didn't see me with Clary. I stayed awake last night watching her soundless sleep. Before I drifted to sleep I heard Seb yelling outside. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but then again he is dangerous. I can't let him near my Clary.  
After my shower I walked into the kitchen and got breakfast. I walked outside past Raf, Seb, Kalie, Aline and Maia talking together. I saw everyone else but I was looking for Clary. I carried my coffee and bagel to the beach to find her. She was sitting on the beach with a scetchbook and she was drawing the beach with a sunrise. I didn't know she was an artist. I finished walking to her and sat on her right side. On her left side was a mug filled with what looked like black coffee.

"Hey!" She beamed.

"How are you?" I questioned cautiously.

"Oh, I'm okay. Just a couple brusies but..." A camera started to come over to where we were.

"Ok, just talk to me about your drawing or the ocean for the cams." I whispered into her ear. The camera started to move into earshot.

"And this here, it is where to ocean breaks. I wanted it to be the center but most of the time my hand takes over what my mind wants." Wow. She is a really good artist.

"Wow." I have never been speachless in my life for art. "That is amazing." I continued.

"You really think so?" She said smiling up at me then siping her coffee.

" I've never been so sure in my life." I said. "I'd better get going." I replied to the silence.

"Okay. If you want I could give you a drawing lesson so maybe we could paint sometime." I stared at her shing eyes. It must have been to long because she said looking down, "I mean if you want to. It was only a sugg..." I cut her off,

" I would love to." I could finally get her away from Seb and me away from Kaelie.

" How about when the sun is setting. I find it beautiful then." She stood up with me.

" You'll find it even more beautiful when I'm there." I joked with her. She laughed. Her laugh is beautiful, it suits her perfectly. I have no words for just how beautiful she is all over. Not only on the outside but on the inside. She is the type of person who deosn't know they are beautiful, and needs someone to show them they are. We wordlessly walked back to the house. The camera had followed us the whole way up.

" Bye Jace, until sunset." She reached up and kissed my cheek.

CPOV

After I said goodbye to Jace I immediatly went to find Izzy. When I found her we locked ourselves in the bedroom."What is it." Izzy demanded. "I was talking to Simon and Raf about things." She said things cautiously but, that will have to wait.

" I have a date for later tonight."

"With who?" She demanded again.

"Jace. We are painting the sunset by the beach.

"OHMYGOSH! HOW ROMANTIC!" She practially screamed all the way to China.

" Thanks for telling the whole world Izzy." She bushed,

"Sorry. What time is your hot date?"

"Sunset."

"That's in like four hours!"

"Okay..."

"We need to get you ready now!" She said as she usered me into the dressing rooms.

3 1/2 Hours Later

Izzy finally let me see my reflection in the mirror. I looked beautiful, maybe too pretty for just painting. She found me a strapless green sundress that stopped right before my knee. She forced me to shave my legs so I could wear her lace up sandals. **(A/N: You know the sandals that lace up till your knee, they look like greek sandals)** The shoes were black and Izzy picked a pink and yellow flower to tuck behind my ear. She did my hair in a low bun, my long hair held up by a single bobby-pin. I don't know why she did that because it was showing. It is like she is asking for it to fall out, I doubt that, it's Izzy. My baby hairs curld around and infront of my ears, framing my face as Izzy said. I had eyeliner on to bring out my big eyes and make them look bigger. I thought I looked good. I hoped Jace did too, though I didn't want to seem like I cared too much. The thought that he might not be my match still runs through my head. He is the type of guy who walks all over hearts, like Izzy. I wasn't ready for that again. He did know about Seb, AGGG! There are too many things running through my head and I need to focus.

" My work here is done." She said and handed my all my art supplies. I could barley carry my canvases, easels, bucket of brushes, and baskets of paint. With that she left and I headed to the beach, being careful to avoid everyone and cameras so we would have some privacy.

When I walked to the beach the warm summer air hit me like a blue ocean wave. I had picked a beautiful time of day. I am so exited to be here, this is such a great oportunity.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Someone said behind me. I spun thinking it was Jace, ready to be put into his arms and paint something beautiful. Boy, was I wrong. Seb was behind me. I was speachless, I couldn't say anything. My mind was screaming for me to get away from him, _"Go. Run. Find Jace."_ My mind said, but I couldn't move. I was frozen. I looked past him to see Jace behind him. He looked at Seb and me. Instantly he started running towards me. Seb noticed me look behind him and looked over his shoulder. He saw Jace and returned his focus to me. Hios eyes were cold and icy when they came back to me. I was terrifyied.

" Here comes little angel boy to save you. Bye, Clarissa." He said and walked the long way to the house avoiding Jace. He was gone by the time Jace got to me.

"Are you okay?" He said pulling me out of the sand. I hadn't even realized I fell, or was pushed there.

"Yea. I'm okay." I said back, givin him a halfhearted smile. " Let's get to it then." I said to his golden eyes intently staring into my eyes. We were so close to eachother, I could kiss him. I leaned in ever so slightly to his golden body.

"Okay, where do we start?" He said letting go of my elbows and helping me pick up my art supplies. _Well this is going just great._

JPOV

I was holding onto her elbows, helping her up off the ground. I kept my hands there even when she got up, she was staring at me with her ig eyes. She looked beautiful. The sun was making her firey hair a more deep shade of red. Her eyes were glowing against her green dress. Her toes were covered with sand, wiggling from the heat. Clary leaned in very slightly, only a shadowhunter would notice. _Would she love if she really knew who I am?_ I said,

"Okay,when do we start?" I let go of her elbows. I really don't want to, I would to keep her close and let nothing hurt her. _I wonder if this is what love is?_ I have asked myself this question for the longest time.

" Of course. I'll set up the painting stuff." She said. _Damit._ Seb must have told the camera crew where we were because two cameras were comming down the beach, lenses focused on us. I looked at Clary, he face had turned a shade of red almost as deep as her hair. When she saw me intantly she hid her face from with me.

" I'll help you get the stuff set up then we can act like this isn't the most romantic thing of the season this year and paint, not as secret lovers." I said smirking a little. She laughted and came out of the curtain made of hair.

"Okay." She said reaching down to get her brushes and paints. She had already set up the easels, probably when I was staring at her.

"What colors do I pick?" I asked staring at all the shaded of orange, red, yellow and blue. There was also greens,purpls, and voilets. It was amazing how many colors a person could bring out of you. I reached down to pick up a deep shade of red, a rosy peach, white, and emerald green. I started painting, I let my heart take over and do what it wanted. I reached down and picked up three shades of blue, returning all the other colors. Two hours later we both finished at the same time. I looked at my painting now in focus rather than the bluriness of my heart. My jaw dropped, on my canvas ther was Clary, hiding behind her hair with the ocean behind her. I glanced over at Clary's. On hers there was me, smirking with rosy cheeks. I watched her flex her wrist as she signed her portrait at the bottom. I picked up black paint and wrote my name in the bottom right corner. I took a long time, giving her time to see both paintings. After her jaw dropped I walked infront of my easel and sat down in the soft sand. By now the cameras left, probably bored that we were painting in silence. She sat next to me.

"I didn't know you painted." She said.

" I don't, I don't know how I did that. I just let my heart and hand take control. My eyes went blurry and I just painted." I said.

"Well it's beautiful. Your heart took over?" She asked.

"Only for you." I said. We both stood up. Our faces were inches away. Our breath was mingling, she was staring at my with her big green eyes. _I can't take it._ I thought.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." I said, walking back around to my easel. Taking my mini Clary with me. (The painting) I rubbed my eye and realized one tear had fell. _I have never cried since my dad was taken._ I ran to my room, and hung up my mini Clary so I could see her before I fell asleep. I was about to fall alseep when a heard a knock and my door. I got up and opened the door. My eyes widened instantly. Clary. She got up on her tippy toes and kissed me. I pulled her into my room and pinned her against my wall. My hands slid from where they were on her shoulders and landed on her hips. Her hands were wound around my neck, playing with the strands of hair that tickle the back of my neck. She pulled away from me and held my hands,

"You have to get ready for the Match Ceremony." She said and slipped out of my room. I have never been this confused in my life. I put on dress pants and a white button up shirt. A put on dress shoes and suspenders. I brushed my hair back so it looked neat and walked out the door.

When I walked outside, everyone was there. Tonight was the boys turn to pick the girl they thought was their perfect match. I was going to choose Clary. I hope no one else picked her before Aurora called my name. A while later she called Seb's name.

"I choose Clary." Everyone looked shock. She slowly stood up. He didn't make eye contact with me or her. Especially me. I was furious, now who was I supposed to pick? Aline? Hell no, she creeps me out. They were probably talking about it she Seb could use her again. It made me more furious. They locked in and sat down. He tried to put her arm around her but she swatted him away. She looked up with a face that said _" I can't do anything about this."_ Our host,Aurora, called my name.

" I choose Aline." I said gritting my teeth together. She looked happy and ran up to the center to lock in with me. I am very exited to go to the challenge tomorrow so I can try to win a date with Clary. The rest of the night was a blur, Raf sat happily with his arm around Maia. Clary's friend Izzy looked happy whispering with Simon. She is so out of his leauge. After the Ceremony I ran to my room, showered and went to sleep.

The Next Morning (JPOV STILL)

I woke up from my sleep to see Aline in the bed next to me. I couldn't control myself, I reached over and shook her shoulder.

"Aline, babe, wake up."

" Yea Jace. Oh, I'm ready to go ona date with you tomorrow Jacey-poo." She said and started fiercely making out with me. She stid over and pushed me onto m back. She was staddling my hips. She grew claws, and ripped my shirt open. She plunged her claws into my heart and pulled it out. Just as my vision went black I sat up.

I was sweating. I felt gross, I got up and went to the shower. _That god it was just a dream._ I said getting in. I looked at my phone, 3:41AM, it said. When I was in the shower my phone lit up. I looked through the glass shower and saw a text message from Clary. It read, Are you up? Sorry if I woke you up?


	3. Authors Note :)

**I will be continuing this story, i didn't really have a reason to quit besides not being motivated. I have no excuse and I'm sorry. I will be editing chapters and adding new ones by the end of the week. If you have seen or read any of my other stories, i will be doing the same for those. Again, I'm sorry and Happy New Year!**


End file.
